Comfort of a Friend
by AmateurWriter3311
Summary: A Drew/May story. My own little fill-in for the events that happen in between the fight with Solidad and Drew saying goodbye. From the episode "Thinning The Hoard". I do not own any of the characters, I just love them with all of my heart. Drew comforts May after her loss.


Solidad had been amazing, May had never stood a chance, really. Ash, Brock, and Max had already comforted her, but it didn't seem to help her much. I had been watching the whole battle, and I told her she wouldn't have been able to beat Solidad with only power. She would have had to have gotten really creative.

After she had left the guys, she had stalked off to the green room. I followed after her to make sure she would have been alright. I kept her rose hidden behind my back, so she wouldn't see it right away.

I went in, and she was crying. She didn't see me, so she just sat there on the bench, her back to me. She wasn't sobbing or anything, she was just sad. She heard me come in I guess, because she said something. "Hi, Drew." She turned to me, her bright blue eyes full of tears. She had taken off her bandana and sat it next to her, so her hair was loose.

"Hey, are you okay, May?" I asked her. I went and sat down next to her, keeping the rose out of sight.

"No, but I will be." She said.

"Well, I have something for you, to help you feel better!" I said. I pulled the rose out from behind me and handed it to her.

She held it up to her and sniffed it, another tear fell down her face. I moved closer to her and wiped her tear off of her face. "Thank you." May said. "You know, I'm really sorry about making fun of you for crying when you lost for the first time."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You don't have to worry about it." I said. I reached my hand out and held hers. I smiled when she blushed, she was so adorable about it. "Honestly, we do that stuff a lot. I guess it just hit a sore spot." I didn't tell her that the reason I got upset is because she was the one person I didn't want to know that story.

"Yeah." She said. "I guess so. I should have been a bit more careful about what I said though.." She took her hand out of mine and moved her hair back. I stopped her hand, holding her by her wrist and sat her hand back down. I picked up her bandana up from the bench and pushed her hair out of her eyes and tied her bandana back on.

"May, just stop. Don't worry about it. No matter what happens, I can't be mad at you!" I said.

She seemed confused. "Drew, I don't get it! We've always been rivals, you and I. Isn't that part of the job?"

I shook my head. "You'd better be really glad you're pretty." I said, looking directly at her. I wanted to make sure she knew I meant it.

Her mouth opened a little in surprise. "You- You really think I'm pretty?"

"Oh my god, yes! You really don't see it do you?" I asked. "Come on, May. Every time I give you your rose, you blush like crazy. PLEASE say I'm not just a rival to you!"

May stammered. "Oh Drew, I don't know! I never thought so, but I always thought I was just being silly!"

"No, May! It wasn't silly! Just- ohhhhhh!" I gave up trying to talk and just quickly leaned in and kissed her. I brought my hand up to her face, holding her gently. She was surprised at first, but then she leaned closer and returned the kiss.

I took my lips off of hers and pressed my forehead to hers, my hand on her neck. "Do you believe me now?" I asked.

She smiled, she was so pretty when she smiled. "Yes, I do, Drew."

I pulled away from her, standing back up and bringing May with me. "Feeling better now?"

She nodded and picked up her rose. "Yeah." She said. "Hey, Drew?"

"Yes, May?" I asked.

She reached out and held my hand. "Thank you. For everything."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's no problem."

She smiled back and let go of my hand as we walked out to the after party. We nearly ran into Brock as we left the green room. I nodded my head and said goodbye to both of them. Right before I turned to walk away, he gave me a knowing smile. You couldn't get much past him, and I figured he wouldn't tell Ash. He was just a bit too young to get it. After all, he was only ten.

May came out to say goodbye to me as I was leaving for my next Pokémon contest. Ash was right behind her, but I hope she knew that I hated leaving her. I would see her again the next time a contest brought us together. She was still holding the rose I gave her, so I knew she felt the same way.


End file.
